


Harry Potter Character Imagines

by thekinghazzastyles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter/Slytherin Reader, Other, Slytherin Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinghazzastyles/pseuds/thekinghazzastyles
Summary: Harry Potter Character One-Shots with Slytherin Readers.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader
Kudos: 25





	1. Black Lake // Remus Lupin

You and Remus had been dating for almost a year. You both kept it private for the sake of not being judged. More so you because you’re in Slytherin. Slytherins and Gryffindors don’t date, they aren’t friends, they don’t like one another. But you and Remus didn’t care about the stereotypes forced upon your houses. 

“Do you want to tell people about us?” Remus asked. You were both in the Room of Requirement. It was in a library form but filled with muggle books and a small rustic table with a pot of tea on top. There was a couch in the far corner of the room, it looked a little worn down but it was rather comfortable. You had taken a small nap but Remus wasn’t tired so he just stayed awakened to make sure you were always comfortable. 

“What do you mean? Like, tell your friends?” You were timid for a Slytherin but, proud of your house. You knew how people from everyone would react to you dating Remus. You were more intimidated by his friends' opinions. The Marauders were ruthless with everything they did. The entire house of Slytherin was already mostly on the receiving end of their pranks, bullying, and belittling; but to be singled out by Black and Potter was something you would most definitely not enjoy. 

“No, I mean everyone, the whole school. I know you think my friends will do something to you but they won't. I promise.”

“I trust you, but how do you know they won’t? What if they think I’m not good enough for you?”

Remus has never seen or heard you talk so down about yourself. “You are enough for me Y/N, if anything I’m not enough for you,” you were going to cut him off but he stopped you. “You know me and my biggest secret, and after knowing it you still wanted to date me.” 

You finally cut him off, “Remus John Lupin I swear on Salazar Slytherin's grave that if you talk about yourself in such a manner one more time, I will hex you into oblivion. You are perfect, everything about you is perfect. I love everything about you, even if you don’t,” you finished. 

“Now I never said I wasn’t perfect,” he smirked. 

“Remus!” you laughed. 

“Really though, I want to tell everyone.” You both stared at each other before you nodded, “let’s just let everyone find out on their own, the news will spread quickly.”

* * *

Not a single one of your classes before lunch included Remus, so usually, you would both sneak away sometime during lunch to catch up. Now you’d be able to go up to him anytime you want without caring about anybody seeing. Sneaking away to somewhere private at Hogwarts during lunch had to be the most impossible thing you had ever done. 

You had been in the library during your free period looking for nothing in particular. You did, however, find a muggle romance novel you had never read before.  _ Pride and Prejudice  _ seemed like it could be a piece of literature both you and Remus would enjoy. Also decided that this would be one of the best ways to reveal your relationship to the school, you were going to ask him if he wanted to go to your special tree at the Black Lake and read with you. 

Briskly you made your way to the Great Hall and straight for the Gryffindor table. You could feel your nerves settling in but you didn’t let your face falter. You approached the table and caught sight of Remus and his friends as they were laughing about something, not caring if they were irritating the people around them. 

The silence in the hall seemed to diminish once you were behind Remus. Potter and Black looked up at you first and they both wore an equally disgusted scowl as they stared you down. “Remus?” you spoke softly, suddenly feeling timid. “I found a new book, do you want to go read it with me?” You failed to maintain eye contact with Remus as you continuously looked down at your feet and the book in your hands. 

“What does this snake,” Black seethed, “want with you Moony?” Potter seemed to agree with him but Peter, who was sat next to Remus with Black and Potter on the opposite side, looked like he didn’t feel the need to contribute to this conversation. 

Remus stood up and wrapped you in a hug whispering into your ear, “I’ll handle this, promise.” He turned towards his friends, “Guys, this is my girlfriend, Y/N, Y/N these are my best friends James, Peter, and Sirius.”

The entirety of the Great Hall was waiting for the reaction of ¾ of the Marauders. It was silent. No one spoke for what seemed like an eternity before James spoke up, “can we talk somewhere private?”

* * *

The Room of Requirement has once again aided one of your needs. On the journey there you were dreading the conversation that was about to happen. The five of you had been seated across from each without uttering a word for the past five minutes. You didn’t dare look up at the three boys across from you and kept your eyes trained on yours and Remus’ entangled hands. 

“What is happening? How did this,” Sirius gestured at you and Remus, “happen?” Sirius leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He and James seemed to be the most concerned with Remus dating a Slytherin. You were completely harmless but solely because you are a Slytherin, they automatically despised you and everyone else in your house. 

“No matter that, why would you let this happen, Moony? A Slytherin? Really?” James stood up abruptly which caused you to jump a little. Remus squeezed your hand to reassure you that he was there. “Are you under a love spell? Is it amortentia?” he turned to Sirius, “I think she has him under a love spell.” 

They both began whispering amongst themselves and Peter kept to himself on the couch. You decided it couldn't hurt so you gave him a small smile and he gave you one back. You were pleased that he wasn’t completely against you. 

Remus stood up catching everyone's attention, “Progs, Padfoot, Y/N did not put me under a love spell. She has been my girlfriend for almost a year; I think it would’ve worn off by now. I love her and if you two can’t accept that I don’t think I will speak to you for a while,” he finished sitting back down next to you. 

“Remus you can’t do that, they’re your best mates,” you scolded him. You didn’t want him to choose between you and his friends, who had been there with him for a lot longer. 

“The snake is right Remus,” Sirius was cut off before he could finish. 

“Don’t call her that. She is not a snake, she is my girlfriend and I love her. I didn’t think you two could be so close-minded. And I will not sit here and listen to you two belittle her just based on the robes she is wearing,” he finished as the room went silent. “Come on Y/N, we’re leaving.”

“Remus, wait! We can work this out, mate!” James called for him but you both kept walking. He kept walking until we were at the Black Lake. He was first to sit down and lean against the tree, Remus pulled you down softly to sit between his legs.

“Can you read it for me?” His voice was soft. You didn’t want to bring up what had just happened or the fact that you still had classes to attend because he needed this. 

“ _ It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.” _ You could feel his breathing slow down as you lay against his chest. His arm was wrapped around your waist, drawing random shapes on your side. You finished the first chapter and pulled out a bookmark before turning to face Remus. “Remy?” you asked quietly to not disturb him. 

“Yes?” he asked, not bothering to open his eyes. 

“I think you should speak to your friends, without me. I don’t want to be the reason you lose your best mates, Rem. They’ve been with you through everything, more times than I can count. You can’t end a six-year-long friendship over me, I won’t let you.”

Remus was quiet as you both sat there. He was playing with the grass when he gave you a slight nod and met your eyes. “I will speak to them. I’m sorry I upset you. And I’m sorry they spoke to you like that.”

“Remus all that matters is that you speak to your friends. I’m fine. I love you,” you finished, hugging him. He said it back and returned the hug. Remus stood up and held his hand out to help you up but gave you another hug. 

What the two of you didn’t know is that Sirius and James had used the Cloak of Invisibility. They didn’t expect to see such an interaction. And they didn't expect you to tell Remus that he needed to speak to them. They had no time to dwindle and had to head back to the Gryffindor common room to listen to what Reamus had to say. 

* * *

Remus briskly made his way to the Gryffindor common room. Before you went your separate ways, he told you he would let you know how it goes. He was nervous to face the rest of the Marauders; maybe not Peter but James and Sirius had a vendetta against the entire house of Slytherin. When he entered the room the two out of the three boys were sitting down listening to James complain and watching him pace about the room. All three heads turned at the sound of the portrait door closing. 

“Remus-,” James was cut off.

“I need you to have a seat and listen to what I am about to say.” James took a seat in between Sirius and Peter, waiting for Remus to begin. “Y/N is my girlfriend and I love her. She loves me for who I am, I trust her. I didn’t think you guys would react this way but this is exactly what she said she was scared of. I wish the three of you could just not care that she’s a Slytherin, she’s never done anything remotely evil, she reads and loves pastries.” 

“I’m sorry,” Sirius started. “We’re sorry,” he emphasized. “We shouldn't have let this get out of hand. We trust you and your decisions, so we should’ve trusted you on this.”

“We shouldn’t have judged her so quickly,” James added.

“She seems nice,” Peter spoke.

“She is,” Remus smiled, “and I hope the four of you can set aside your differences and become friends.”

* * *

You were sitting in the courtyard working on your potions essay when two shadows loomed over you. Your eyes met with Sirius and James. Closing your book and putting away your parchment, you sat up a little bit straighter before speaking, “may I help you?”

“We wanted to apologize,” James spoke. “We shouldn’t have treated you the way we did and assumed you would be bad for Remus.” James kept his head, too embarrassed to make eye contact. 

Sirius decided to speak as it seemed that James was finished, “we just want what’s best for him and if that's you, we have to get used to it. I hope we can set our differences aside and be friends.”

“Okay,” was all you said. You didn’t feel the need to scold them for their behavior, that wasn’t your place. The boys both nodded and walked away. You felt more at ease now that they didn’t dislike you. Your eyes strayed on the spot where the two boys had just been standing, not noticing another person who had just sat next to you. Remus watched you for a few seconds before clearing his throat. “They apologized,” you said, turning your head to face him. “I accepted it.”

Remus didn’t respond. You both sat there with your head rested on his shoulder watching as the sun gradually set. He stood up reaching for your hand. You both made your way to the Great Hall and toward the Gryffindor table. You were too tired to protest so you didn’t say anything. Your head was still rested against Remus’ shoulder even when you took your seats in front of the other three Marauders. You gave them a tired smile and they returned it.

Dinner continued rather quietly from your side of the table. Remus and you didn’t bother speaking to one another but silently communicated through facial expressions. He dragged you to the Black Lake for a moment before curfew set in. As you lay on his chest you focused on the way his heart sounded. “I love you,” you whispered. 

“And I, you.”

  
  



	2. Nothing Like The Rest // George Weasley

You were nothing like your parents. You looked nothing like them and rarely acted like them. Mainly, you had different beliefs than they did. You didn't believe in blood purity or being considered a blood-traitor, and you especially didn't think muggle-borns were any less of a witch or a wizard than a pureblood.

Bellatrix was proud when you were sorted into Slytherin and you were happy that it made her proud. You never wanted to wrong your mother even with all the things she has done and continues to do. You knew for a fact that you would never become a Death Eater willingly and hopefully not even forcibly. You knew there was a slim chance of you not having to get the dark mark and it made you very uncomfortable.

A lot of people from other houses already were terrified of you and your family. Automatically assuming you would hurt them, but truthfully you just wanted to be treated like a normal person. It was hard being the daughter of a woman who has torn many families apart. Especially Neville. Longbottom was never particularly fond of you once you found out who your mother was. He never tried anything on you but you knew for a fact he most certainly didn't like you.

The Weasleys were also never particularly fond of you. Ron had always hated you. Percy didn't put up with you and your shenanigans at all, ever. And the twins always had some sort of vendetta against you. They were constantly pranking you, each one always being worse than the next. But George Weasley seemed to be the one to get his siblings to dial down on the harshness they gave you. He noticed the bags under your eyes and how your smile that once took over your face in first-year was now replaced with a deep frown. He noticed that as time went on you progressively got sadder, alongside Draco.

Hermionie and Harry suggested that you had both recently gotten the Dark Mark. You and Draco were both the children of major Death Eaters so why wouldn't you have it. "Do you think they wanted to get it?" George asked. Neville scoffed catching his attention, "of course they wanted to get it, Draco is already such a blood purist, especially with the way he treats all of us. And that Lestrange, I bet Lestrange is just as deranged as their mother." George didn't know what to say. He saw that you and Draco visibly looked sadder and slowly started to separate from your friend groups and only speaking to one another very secretively. And that was the last way he ever pictured your face after he left.

George always went out of his way to speak to you or make you smile in some way. You both ended up secretly meeting every Friday night. He was always very soft with you, never raising his voice or saying crude things. You both began dating and kept up with your weekly meetings. You'd smile at one another in the halls, but making sure to be discrete and not catch anyone else's attention. He tried to comfort you when you stopped speaking to him entirely. You never stopped meeting him in the Astronomy Tower but instead, you would just sit next to him silently and bask in each other's aura.

He never forced you to tell him what was wrong but he reassured you that he would always be there for you. George refrained from telling his friends and housemates that he was dating someone, in fear that they would find out it was you and hurt you. He didn't want to be ignored by his family and friends, especially Fred. Fred meant the world to George and his opinion mattered the most to him.

George had been the first one to say 'I love you.' you hadn't said it right back but he told you that you could say it whenever you were ready and he would wait for you. The last night you two were together was the night before he left. Right before he had to leave to the Great Hall you met up with him. You both hugged one another for a long time, blocking out everything around you. When you finally pulled away you stared at his face to have something to remember him by when you'd be away from him. This was the first time you told him 'I love you' and he would remember that forever. Mainly because it was also the first time you had genuinely smiled all year. And that was something he could never forget.

—Malfoy Manor—

Standing alongside Draco, you were both silent. Draco was asked to identify Potter first. Whatever Draco said you would follow, as you made a pact that you were in this together. Draco said he didn't know who it was in front of him, but you both knew that to be a lie. Bellatrix had questioned you next. You looked closer and longer than Draco did to sell your lie. It was almost as if Potter held his breath as you looked at him, thinking you would tell the truth to your mother but you didn't.

"I don't know who this is but it is definitely not Potter," you spoke with a hint of disgust. She believed you and sent you to go stand with Draco. You quietly spoke with him about a plan to get everyone in the dungeon out safely. Draco said he would keep watch while you went down to tell them what would be happening. When your mother sent the boys down and not Hermione, that worried you.

You stood in the corner of Malfoy Manor quietly for the most part but you begged your mother to not hurt Hermionie. But she questioned your allegiance and that shut you right up. You didn't want to be disowned. That was your biggest fear. You were already not blood-related to anyone in your family, so the possibility of you being disowned always seemed like it could happen at any time. Like one day, they just wouldn't want you anymore. And that terrified you.

"You don't have much time but you guys need to get out of here," you spoke to everyone in the Malfoy's dungeon. They all looked at you in confusion and Ron was the first to question you. 

"Why would you ever help us? You're a Death Eater," he stated, causing your breath to hitch. 

"Because, because it's the right thing to do. And I know you would do the same for me even though you hate me." No one spoke but simply just believed you.

As you turned around to leave Luna stopped you, "I don't hate you, Lestrange." You slightly smiled before turning around to face her, "thank you, Luna. I wish the lot of you the best, and I'm sorry. Draco is too but he's way too proud to admit it."

—Battle Of Hogwarts—

You were with Draco in the Room of Requirement when he confronted Potter, asking for his wand back. You stood by his side but chose not to make eye contact with anyone. You didn't even have your wand aimed at them.

When Hermione saved you from the fire you thanked her repeatedly before you asked if you could see the damage your mother had done. She reluctantly showed you her scar. You stared at it for a while. Before speaking, "Salazar, I am so sorry I didn't do anything," you let a tear fall. The Trio was confused about your act and Draco stared at you with sadness in his eyes. He had to pull you up from the ground before he walked away with Blaise following. He let you cry some more into his shoulder before you were met with other Death Eaters.

"Well that was strange," Ron said, once you and Draco were out of their eyesight. The trio still sat staring at where the three of you had just walked off to.

"You know they tried to stop her. Y/N pleaded with Bellatrix to stop but was too scared to stand up to her," Hermione spoke. "I don't think either of them wants to live like this. They don't have a choice. I mean Harry you said Draco wasn't even close to killing Dumbledore and Y/N could barely watch, so how could they want their lives to be like this?"

When Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Lucius called for both you and Draco, it took a second before they both made their way towards them. You made your way past George and he took hold of your wrist. You looked at the contact you both were sharing and then met his eyes. They were begging you to stay. At the moment you couldn't decide what to do so you went with the only option you were taught to choose. Family. You squeezed his hand before shrugging out of his grip and continued to follow Draco towards his parents.

Voldemort stopped the both of you and gave Draco an awkward hug and attempted to give you one. But you moved away before he could even reach you. You stood next to Narcissa holding her hand as you needed the support. You watched as everything and everyone you have grown to know at Hogwarts watched you and Draco. Some with disgust, some with pity; but they still watched. You knew this wasn't the right side but family was forever.

Harry Potter had still been alive and Death Eaters had begun to flee. Narcissa and Lucius dragged both you and Draco away from everything. This was your chance to finally stand up for what you believe in and you weren't going to let it pass you up. "I'm not going. I'm sorry. Thank you for everything, I really appreciate it. I love all three of you and I could never forget you but I need to do this."

It took them a second before realizing what you had said. Draco was the first to go up to you and hug you. "Good luck," he whispered as you hugged him back tightly. You both pulled away at the same time. 

Narcissa was next, she gave you a motherly hug as if she wished she could stay with you but she knew she couldn't. "I'm so proud of you," she spoke. She smiled at you when she let go. 

Lucius was never one for affection, ever. He gave you a slight nod of the head before speaking, "don't get yourself blown up," he said sternly. "I'll try not to," you joke back. You watched the three of them walk away from you. You hoped that they would be alright. You made your way inside of Hogwarts.

You watched as Molly Weasley fought your mother. She may not have always been there and she may not have been the best person, but she was still your mother. She never hurt you and she never would. In her own deranged way, she loved you and you loved her back.

You know she was a terrible person and you know she's done terrible things, but it still hurts to see the person who has taken care of you disappear right before your eyes. It felt as if your feet had been glued to the ground. Ginny pulled on her father's cardigan and points in your direction. Arthur signals to Molly about who was watching. You couldn't feel the tears that were flowing down your face but you knew they were there. You weren't mad at Molly, she was protecting her daughter.

You wouldn't argue with someone if they called your mother crazy, because she was. She killed her own family member and tortured an innocent family. She was a Death Eater for Merlin's sake. But she was still your mother nonetheless. You couldn't help but feel some sort of emptiness as you watched her disappear. You made eye contact with Mrs. Weasley and she put a protective arm in front of Ginny. You swore you could see a tinge of regret but it was quickly masked with a stone face.

Your tears continued to fall when you turned around and left the hall. Your sobs echoed through the corridor as you tried to maneuver your way to somewhere private. You ran into a countless number of people who were ready to fight you but were confused when they saw you crying. You made your way to a quiet and discrete corner. Knees to your chest and arms wrapped around your head, you sobbed by yourself. You felt a presence next to you. Flinching away when they sat down before you could get a look at them. It was George. He didn't say anything, he didn't do anything he just sat and watched you. After your cries began to settle down, he wiped your tears away but you avoided eye-contact with the Weasley.

"I'm sorry," he spoke. You could see the remorse in his eyes and assumed he was apologizing for what his mother had done just moments before. You looked him in the eye and saw his sincerity.

"It's not your fault," you sniffed. "It's not your mothers either. I don't blame anyone. I know my mother deserved it but, Salazar she was still my mother. She was still family. I feel so ashamed to be proud of who I am. And I feel terrible about everything she's done to ever hurt anyone. So if anything, I should be the one apologizing."

George watched you before responding, "it's not your job to apologize for the things your mother has done. Yes, she has done very terrible and very questionable things but you're not your mother and you will never be your mother."

"Thank you, George. It means a lot. Especially coming from you," he stood up and held his hand out for you to take. He pulled you to your feet and held your other hand, caressing it with his thumb. You looked at your hands and then back up at him. "Will you find me after all of this is over? Promise me you'll find me." It took a second before you nodded, "I promise."

You fought alone. You no longer had the trust of the Death Eaters, but you definitely didn't have the trust of anyone in Hogwarts or The Order. It was hard trying to tell people what side you were on as their wands stayed aimed at you.

When you set foot in the Great Hall after everything had finished, every pair of eyes were set on you. You had suddenly lost all confidence from before entering the room. You looked around for George and you felt better immediately when you found him. You quickened your pace and didn't care that everyone was staring at you. The rest of the Weasley watched you with suspicion, thinking you were there to avenge the death of your mother, they had their wands at the ready. Ginny told George to turn around as she saw that you were coming straight toward him.

His eyes softened when he saw you. He walked towards you and opened his arms. The second you felt him you hugged him as tight as you could. Everyone was staring at the both of you like they couldn't believe what they were ewing. A Weasley hugging a Lestrange. It was the craziest thing they'd seen all day, and they had seen a lot. His mother especially was the most confused. "George?" she asked. "What is the meaning of this?" She along with the rest of the Hall were completely and utterly confused.

"Everyone, this is Y/N Lestrange, and we have been dating for two and half years. Y/N, this is my mother, my father, my younger sister Ginny, my younger brother Ron, his girlfriend Hermione, their friend Harry, and my older brother Percy."

"Hello," you spoke softly. "I want to apologize to everyone for everything my mother has ever done to any of you. Harry, I'm sorry about what happened to Sirius and Dobby, they didn't deserve it. Hermione, again, I'm so sorry I didn't stop her at the Manor," Neville and a few other students had soon crowded around all of you to see what had been going on. They didn't expect to hear an apology. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I terribly sorry she has tried to hurt you and your children, and I'm not mad at you for killing her; it's what you had to do to protect your daughter, and I admire you for that." You turned around and was faced with Neville's face, "And Neville, you don't know how terrible I feel about the pain she brought to your parents, you and everyone around you," you turned around and decided to address everyone at once. "I'm sorry about everything my mother has ever done. I wish I could take your pain away, I really do, but that is something I can't do but I hope you can forgive me." You stood silently waiting for someone to do anything. George gave your hand a squeeze to reassure you that he was there.

Nothing happened until Hermione let go of Ron to give you a hug. "Thank you," she let go, "really." You smiled at her. Then Ron spoke, "thank you for helping us leave the Manor. It really does mean a lot." You were glad that a few people were starting to see that you were nothing like your mother. George was happy you were finally becoming the person you want to be.

You had hidden in fear of rejection for your entire life. Now you were surrounded by people who would support you and love you. You loved your mother and your family. A new family doesn't mean you'd completely forget about your real family. It just means that there are more people to love and who will love you back. You could start a family with George and not have to fear that your mother would do something to them. This is all you ever wanted.


	3. Come Back To Me // Draco Malfoy

_—Hogwarts, The Night Dumbledore Is Killed, Sixth Year—_

I looked for Draco all night and I couldn’t find him. I heard from a third-year Ravenclaw that he was in the hospital wing. Rushing towards the wing I saw Draco leaving. “Draco!” he slowed down but continued walking. “Draco I know you hear me! I need to talk to you!” he sped up and continued to ignore me. “Draco Lucius Malfoy! You stop right there this second and walk your arse to me this instant!”

He stopped in his tracks and hesitated before turning around and rushing towards me. He keeps his head down while he grabs my hands and kisses both of my knuckles. We stood in silence as I let him reminisce this moment as I knew we wouldn’t have another like this for a while. His thumbs brushed over my hands and all that could be heard was our breathing.

“Hey,” I put my hand on his cheek, “look at me love.” He huffed before meeting my eyes and I lightly smiled at him. “Listen, I know what you have to do after you leave me tonight. I know you’re scared,” he tried to cut me off but I wouldn’t let him. “I love you, Draco. I will always love you. I’m on your side. When this is all over I need you to come back to me. That’s all I’m asking, just please come back to me. I’ll be waiting, okay?” I smiled at him as I waited for a response.

“I love you, Y/N. Merlin, I love you so much. I don’t know how I could ever thank you. I promise, if it’s the last thing I do, I will come back to you,” he finished. We stood in silence as our foreheads touched. Occasionally, squeezing the others’ hands until he pulled away. “I have to go,” he whispered. I could faintly see the tears on his face.

“Alright,” I responded. He stared at me before leaning in. I just knew that this would be the last kiss for a long time so we made it count. “I’ll see you later, Draco.”

“I’ll see you later, Y/N,” he let go of my hands and walked away. “I’ll wait for you,” I whispered when he was out of earshot.

_—Hogwarts, The Second Wizarding War, Seventh Year—_

“Hey guys, can you stand next to me please?” I asked Fred, George, and Percy. “Please just stay close to me.” I cast a shield around us and waited for something to happen. There was an explosion. It would’ve hurt Fred if I didn’t say anything. I released the shield and they all looked at me. “I just had a bad feeling that something would happen to one of you. Better safe than sorry.”

We fought off a few more death eaters before I heard someone call my name. I turned around only to find Draco standing at the end of the corridor. I turned to Fred and Geroge looking to see if they would be alright without me. They both smirked at me and nodded. I smiled back at them and ran off towards Draco.

I wrapped my arms around him and ran my fingers through his hair. He squeezed me with an equal amount of force and we swayed there for what felt like forever. I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes when we finally pulled apart. Staring at each other intensely, I get a chance to really look at him. He’s grown to have bags under his eyes, but his eyes. His eyes aren’t as bright as they used to be, they were dull and sad. He pulled me in for a kiss before the twins and Percy walked up to us.

“Sorry to interrupt this little reunion but we must head to the courtyard,” Fred said. I nodded and took Draco’s hand as we slowly walked to the courtyard. “Are you going to stay with me?” Draco asked quietly while also hesitating. He was scared and I wanted to do everything I could to protect him. “Of course. Always, Draco. Never forget that.” He nodded and held my hand as we stood waiting outside for something to happen. “I love you,” he whispered into my ear. “And I, you.”

His father was calling for him, I knew once his mother started it would be harder to resist. Everyone’s eyes were set on Draco but he wasn’t going to move. His grip on my hand tightened and I rubbed his hand with my thumb to comfort him. His father bellowed at him once more threatening him with a hex before Draco flat out said no. He’s never stood up to his father and to do that in front of plenty of people had to have been terrifying.

_—Hogwarts, After the War—_

“I told my mother what I planned on doing, and well, she wanted to say thank you,” Draco said as we sat outside. I smiled at him and settled my hand against his cheek. He nestled into my hand and smiled back at me. I knew this would be hard for him but I would always be by his side.

“I’m proud of you Draco. I’m so proud of you,” I whispered. I really was. All his life he’d been following everything his father had to say and now he’s standing up for what he believes in. We stood there staring at each other until he lifted his head up and dragged me away from everybody. “What is it?”

“It was Snape,” he said.

“What do you mean?”

“Snape killed Dumbledore. He made an unbreakable vow with my mother. Merlin, I feel so terrible about it,” he shook his head and nuzzled into my chest. I rested my hand in his hair before I spoke. “Draco I’m more than a hundred percent sure that Dumbledore knew of your task. The fact that your mother and Snape made an unbreakable vow also means that Snape told Dumbledore. Dumbledore cared for all of us, he wouldn’t want you to live with something like that for the rest of your life.”

He looked up at me before sighing and nodding. I stood up and reached for his hand, pulling him to his feet. I walked with him hand in hand through the castle. We ran into Potter, Granger, and Weasley. We all stood there staring at each other before Weasley pulled me into a hug. I was confused but I hugged him back anway.

“Thank you Y/N. Grodric, thank you so much,” he pulled away but still held my shoulders. “May I ask for what?” He removed his hands from my shoulders before stepping back a bit, “you saved Fred. If you hadn’t told him to move next to you h-he wouldn’t be here right now. So thank you,” he finished, grabbing Hermione’s hand and walking away. Hermonie smiled at me and Harry nodded.

“Salazar, I am so in love with you.”


	4. One More Thing // Fred Weasley

Being the student at Hogwarts who knew how to get almost anything meant having anyone from any house in any year come up to you asking for things. Which was a bit interesting considering you were a Slytherin and according to the rest of the houses you ‘Weren’t to be trusted’.

“What can I do for you, Weasley?” George and Fred were two of your biggest customers. They asked you to get pretty much anything. At first, they were wary of you since you, of course, are in Slytherin. It wasn’t like you trusted them either since they were both notorious for pranking and more specifically pranking almost everyone in the house of Slytherin. And the first time you did business with them somehow you had convinced them to tell you what they were going to do with red paint and gold glitter. They promised they would never prank you in return for providing them with the products they needed.

“We need Firewhiskey,” Fred easily stated. You never had any trouble acquiring any of the products that were requested but you always wanted to know what they were going to use it for. If they didn’t want to tell you then you didn’t push them, but they usually ended up telling you anyway; sometimes without even having to ask. “We are celebrating, love.”

One thing about Fred was that he almost never called you by your name. And he was always flirting with you. Sometimes you flirted right back and other times, you rolled your eyes in complete and utter annoyance but you would for a fact miss it if he ever stopped, but you would never tell anyone that. 

“Celebrating what if I may ask?” You didn't know what they had to celebrate at a time like this. With Umbridge trying to overthrow Dumbledore, with her inhumane ways of handing out detention, and most importantly her lack of intelligence there was nothing good going on this year.

“Life,” George spoke. He was a lot more quiet compared to Fred who had always seemed to be screaming for Salazar knows what.

“Well then,” you started, “ I will get it to you tomorrow; enjoy your celebration of life and I will enjoy the six Galleons you two will pay me.”

“How about five Galleons and we invite you to our celebration,” Fred bargained. You turned to George to see if he was going to try anything. He stood there standing and looking back and forth between you and Fred.

“How about four Galleons, you come to the celebration of Life and Fred takes you for Butterbeer, his treat,” he added, smirking at the both of us.

Before Fred could finish what he was going to say you cut him off, “his treat?” you asked George, leaving Fred completely out of the conversation. He nodded and Fred hit him on his shoulder. “Okay then, why not,” you finished walking off not wanting either of them —mainly Fred— to see your growing smile.

***

George and Fred’s celebration was the night before you and Fred would be going on your ‘date’. George told you to come 15 minutes earlier than everyone else to deliver the and remove the wards on the boys dormitory because for some reason you knew how.

You left the Slytherin common room and started making your way towards Gryffindor tower when you were pulled by the arm into some hidden pathway.

“It’s alright,” the voice spoke and you still weren’t able to figure out who it was. “It’s Fred.” You let down your composure and released a breath of relief. “Merlin's beard you scared the bloody crap out of me,” you said, you could feel your heart that was previously racing starting to slow down. “What is this place?” you asked and looked down the dark pathway, but you weren’t able to see far due to the light from Fred’s wand not reaching very far.

“It’s a secret passage, and leads basically right outside the entrance to the Gryffindor common room,” he explained.

You didn’t care to ask any other questions, like how he knew this existed so you changed the subject, “who else is gonna be at your celebration of life, as George called it?”

“Just you, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Lee, George, and I. You know the usual,” he finished shrugging his shoulders.

You had never formally spoken to them anywhere outside of class or if they were asking you for something. You were nervous to be in a room full of Gryffindors but you wouldn’t let it show. The walk to Fred’s house seemed like it was the longest walk ever but the shortest thing at the same time. Just like Fred said, the passage opened right outside the Gryffindor portrait of the Fat Lady.

The common room, compared to Slytherin, was a lot warmer and welcoming as you expected. George was waiting for the both of you on a couch. He stood up and walked over to you with a large grin across his face.

“Welcome!” he exclaimed. You handed him the three bottles of Firewhiskey and he took them from you, his smile growing even more if that was possible. He led you to the boys' dorm stair entrance to remove the charm and at the same time, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia, were walking down the stairs of the girls' dormitories.

Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Angelina giving you a dirty look. You decided not to say anything about it and not end up being the ‘Problematic Slytherin’. Taking your wand out and pointing at the boys' dorms, you whispered the incantation to remove the ward. “It’s off,” you stated, turning around to face everyone else.

George automatically led the way to his dorm and everyone followed. You went up second-to-last with Fred walking behind you. The Gryffindor dorm looks just like the Slytherin one’s other than the colors and the fact that it’s not underwater so it was already a lot less cold.

Jordan was already in the dorm laying down on the floor. He stood up and sat on his bed when he heard people entering the room.

“What’s up with you?” Katie asked laughing at Lee, taking a seat next to him. 

You took a seat next to Fred, on what you guessed to be his bed. Angelina, Alicia, and George were sitting on the bed across from you and Fred and next to Lee and Katie. George stood up to open the three bottles of Firewhiskey and passed them around. 

“So what are we going to do?” Alicia asked, after taking a swig from the bottle then passing it off to Lee.

“How about we play truth or drink?” Lee suggested, drinking from the bottle. “It could be fun.”

“It's a muggle game if you didn’t know,” Angelina interrupted. “Unless you have a problem with muggles, Y/L/N?” she asked, quite rudely.

“Stop, what the hell are you talking about?” you asked, confused by what she meant.

“I mean,” she started, “I wouldn’t expect you to be fond of anything muggle related, Y/N.”

“Get my pretty name outta your mouth. And don’t talk about me like how you might know how I feel. I really couldn’t care less. I don’t have a single problem with muggles or anything that they do, I think they’re the coolest,” you finished, standing up. “I think I’m gonna go now. Thanks for the invitation, George. Have a good time and drink wisely,” you said leaving the room. 

You could hear another pair of footsteps follow after you. You turned around after you reached the bottom of the stair and you ran into Fred’s chest. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “Are you alright?” he asked, looking down/up at you. “Yeah, “ you said while nodding. “I’m just tired of people always thinking that all Slytherins are blood purists and that we hate muggles.”

“I’m sorry about her,” he started but you cut him off.

“It’s not your fault, Fred. But I really think I should just go back to my common room, goodnight,” you said, giving him a small smile.

But Fred had insisted on walking you all the way to your dormitory. You both stood facing one another, not saying a word. The corridor was dimly lit and drafty but it was like you couldn’t feel it when the boy with the fiery red hair was around you.

“Goodnight, Fred,” you spoke softly. He stood, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed staring down/up at you. He uncrossed his arms and reached for your hand. He gave it a squeeze, “goodnight, love,” he said, then turning around to head back to his dorm. But he stopped in the middle of the corridor before turning around and walking back to you. “One more thing,” and before you could ask what, his lips were on yours. You kissed him back before he pulled away. “I’ll see you tomorrow, I’ll pick you up at 8,” he said before walking away again, but not before giving you another peck on the lips.

“Tomorrow at 8,” you whispered to yourself.


End file.
